


Lies

by GothamLioness1



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Don't Repost. Only I'm allowed to do that., F/M, I mean they weren't officially together, I'm not trying to blame Cyborg here, If I add more tags later don't be surprised. That's just me., Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Post-Episode s03e01 Deception, Romance, a little bit of Gizmo/Jinx and Mamoth/Jinx friendship, but I think it counts, but this is Jinx's perspective, episode: s03e01 Deception, so y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: Jinx reflects on her relationship with Stone.
Relationships: Jinx/Victor Stone
Kudos: 3





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so... I realized that I had never written a story centering around a Cyborg ship and that was a huge problem.
> 
> And I have a group of like five Cyborg ships that I adore and cannot chose which I love most, but Cyjinx seemed to be the one that made for the most drama, so here you go!

She stared at the photo.

It had a blue frame and show-cased two people dancing. One had dark skin, a light blue tux, and a gray headband. He was blushing nervously. His partner had pink hair, pale skin, a black and purple prom dress, and matching boots.

The girl looking at the picture was the same one from it.

Her name was Jinx. She was a criminal, everybody knew that. It was also why she couldn’t help but wonder how her enemies, the Teen Titans, would react if they saw the tears streaming down her face right then.

She’d just suffered a betrayal. A big one.

She heard her friend, Gizmo, outside, yelling something about how he knew it. But she also didn’t really care. Not right now at least.

His name had been Stone. When they first met she hadn’t expected to like him, leave alone fall in love. He’d just been the new kid. An annoying one which thought he was better than he was.

Or at least on the surface. But in just the first day he managed to get to the top of his class and in only a couple more on par with her, Gizmo, and Mammoth on the social pyramid.

But there was more to it than that. There was just something about how despite all he managed to accomplish there was an honesty to him. He just seemed so… genuinely nice to her despite the fact that he was with the so-called “villains.”

And she’d fallen in love with him because of that. She couldn’t help it.

But he wasn’t as honest as she’d thought he was. Last night he’d revealed the truth: he was an undercover Titan, sent here to infiltrate Hive Academy. And he’d done his part well, not only did he steal their class project meant to help in finally defeating the Titans, but he’d destroyed the whole school.

This was all she had left from the wreckage. It was ironic, honestly.

It was from the Sadies Hawkins dance. Mammoth had snapped it from the sidelines, and gave them both a copy.

Jinx could still feel the butterflies that had been in her chest as they whirled around the room that night. But no longer were they happy.

She’d loved him. And he’d played her for a fool.

She was a fool though. After all, hadn’t she fallen for the trap?

“Hey Jinx.” she heard Mamoth’s voice from outside her door. “You ok?”

The girl wiped all her tears away, and felt her hexes slip out to break the picture she’d been holding.

“Yeah,” She answered, “I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. It didn't focus on Cyborg as much as I planned too, but at least I've made something which focuses on one of his ships!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and/or a Review! (Preferably both)


End file.
